


Pledged to Serve

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: “I’ve heard some rumors that you’re looking for a queen?”
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Pledged to Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdragon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/gifts).

Brunnhilde took to the throne and its many obligations with ease, in the months since Thanos was defeated and Thor departed.

To the surprise of no one, least of all her.

Thor abdicating the throne was a shock, but no one protested her claim to it. Which gave Brunnhilde no small amount of personal satisfaction. She could only imagine Hela’s reaction to Thor’s decision. 

Considering the work she’d done in those five years of recovery and rebuilding, her dedication to the needs of the people, and her history as a Valkyrie, she was already well equipped for the job. And found that, despite the recent population regrowth, she didn’t need to adapt to anything new.

In fact, the only real significant change in Brunnhilde’s life since becoming king was the company she now kept. 

Although that might have more to do with the many, many heroic new faces she met on the battlefield in their final stand against Thanos.

Brunnhilde firmly believed you never truly knew someone until you fought beside them. That was how the best friendships were formed. 

She shared this with Thor the night after their victory, celebrating and mourning in equal measure with the rest of them. He had laughed and said to her, “Then I think you’ve made enough friends today to last several thousand years.”

Smiling over the rim of her chipped coffee mug at the memory, she finished the rest of the drink and busied herself with a refill. At first, she had brushed off the comforts of Earth, too busy picking up after tragedy. But now, she was unable to do without some of them. Not that she’d ever admit it. 

Today was the kind of day that called for some of these “Earthly comforts.” Winter was starting to settle in, with winds whipping in slaps of cold from the sea. There were remnants of the morning frost resting on the buildings in New Asgard, giving off the illusion of early snow. 

No element could stand against a Valkyrie, but Brunnhilde felt no shame in wrapping a wool shawl around herself as she walked back to her bedroom, full mug of coffee in hand. 

She sat down at her creaky wooden desk and was about to review the current state of New Asgard’s treasury when a distractingly bright light landed in front of her humble home. 

Brunnhilde unsuccessfully fought the bright smile playing at her lips. 

A few seconds later, she heard the front door open and a teasing voice call out, “I know you’re in here.”

With a snort, Brunnhilde answered, “In my quarters, Danvers.” 

It wasn’t until the strong confident footsteps halted a couple feet away that she finally looked up from the work she definitely wasn’t paying any attention to. 

Carol Danvers stood in the doorway to her bedroom, looking every bit the confident, alluring warrior she always did when she visited. 

Which was becoming far more often than Brunnhilde liked to think about. 

“You’re early,” she greeted. “Thought you were going to be across several galaxies for another few weeks. 

Carol shrugged, a few strands of her close-cropped hair drifting over her forehead. 

“Interplanetary diplomatic crises wasn’t as bad as I was led to believe.” She grinned and crossed her arms. “Why, you disappointed I’m back so soon?” 

Brunnhilde let her gaze sweep over Carol -taking in her short hair, leather jacket, ripped jeans, tight gray shirt, and heavy black boots. Earth fashion was, in many ways, still an enigma to her, but she liked whatever Carol’s “style” was. 

But instead of voicing those thoughts, she just arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Well, the King of Asgard has a busy enough schedule as it is. People can’t just come and see me when they aren’t expected.”

A blatant lie; Brunnhilde made it a point to be available for all the people of New Asgard, as well as her new friends and emissaries. But this was a fun part of their game they’d built since locking eyes on the battlefield. 

Grinning brightly, Carol responded with, “Oh yeah, you look really busy.” She walked over - in slow, measured steps - to Brunnhilde’s bed and shot her a wink before sitting down on it. “Maybe I should let Your Highness get back to it.”

“Your Majesty,” Brunnhilde corrected. She stood up and shrugged off her shawl before walking over to to Carol. 

“Hmmm?” she responded, eyes never leaving Brunnhilde’s, wide and hungry. 

“When you’re addressing a ruling monarch,” she continued, dipping her hands to lightly pull Carol’s knees apart. “You’re supposed to say ‘Your Majesty.’”

”Oh, my mistake.” Carol’s voice was raspy and she hitched a breath as Brunnhilde neatly stepped between her spread legs. 

“Don’t worry,” Brunnhilde whispered as she leaned down, mouth inches away from Carol’s. “I’ll be sure to keep reminding you.” 

She hovered in that scant space between and waited for that inevitable moment. When Carol sighed and couldn’t help herself from pressing forward to finally connect their lips. 

That moment when she gave in was always Brunnhilde’s favorite. 

It was lust at first sight on the battlefield and not longer after did they fall into bed together. Not all of Brunnhilde’s lovers had been Asgardian, but she could safely say none had ever been like Carol. From Earth, but not a mortal. Not even a century old, yet already battle-weary. A continuous beacon of optimism, yet one of the deadliest warriors she’d ever met. 

Everything about her intrigued Brunnhilde. Even if they hadn’t started this no-strings attached relationship, she still would have wanted to spend time with Carol Danvers, uncovering all of secrets and hearing all her stories. 

But this was much more fun. 

Brunnhilde ran her tongue across the seam of Carol’s lips and she opened her mouth immediately. Deepening their kisses, she maneuvered her way onto Carol’s lap, arms casually draped around her neck. As much as she pressed and pushed against her, Carol didn’t move an inch. Every time Brunnhilde was physically reminded of how strong this woman was she felt herself get wet.

She pulled back just enough to whisper, “Clothes. Off.” Carol groaned and Brunnhilde was close enough to feel the sound reverberate against her chest. 

They reluctantly parted to hurriedly strip, but Carol seemed incapable of keeping quiet in the interim. Not that Brunnhilde minded. 

“I heard some interesting rumors while I was gone.” 

“Did you?” Brunnhilde kept her tone light, teasing; she knew exactly what Carol was bringing up. 

“Yeah.” Finally naked, Carol turned to her, hands on her deliciously bare hips. “Apparently Your Majesty is looking for a queen?”

Brunnhilde shrugged before positioning herself on the bed, comfortably splayed out and resting against the headboard. 

“And if I am?” 

The brazen lust in Carol’s eyes as she raked her gaze over Brunnhilde’s body was always gratifying, no matter how often it happened.

Grinning, Brunnhilde spread her legs wider; a clear invitation. 

With a matching smile and seductive swagger, Carol carefully maneuvered herself into the open space between Brunnhilde’s thighs and gripped them tight. Brunnhilde hissed at the slight pain. Few things got her hotter than a woman who was capabale and unafraid of testing her strength. 

“Well, if the rumors are true and you are looking for a queen,” Carol started, her thumbs dipping into the softer skin of Brunnhilde’s inner thighs. “I was wondering if you had anyone in mind, or,” she leaned forward, a hair’s breadth away from Brunnhilde’s lips, “if you had any specific qualities or types you were looking for.” 

Brunnhilde tilted her head, refusing to bridge the gap though the arousal thrumming through her was urging otherwise. 

“Well, if you’re interested in being considered for the position...” Brunnhilde trailed off to bring her lips just closer enough to brush Carol’s. “Now’s your chance to show me you have what it takes.” 

As soon as she finished her taunt, Brunnhilde felt the brute force of Carol finally pressing their lips together. She moaned deeply into the kiss, feeling every bit of Carol’s power and lust. Skipping the initial preamble, their mouths opened and Brunnhilde frantically slipped her tongue into Carol’s mouth, mapping over an area she so quickly learned. They kissed like this for minutes, finding a rhythm that vacillated between languid and intense passion. 

Finally breaking for air, Carol leaving with a last nip to Brunnhilde’s lips, they stared at each other with open fondness. 

“How am I doing so far?” Carol asked, biting her lip flirtatiously. Brunnhilde put on a faux-contemplative look. 

“I’m not sure.” She gently traced the edge of Carol’s jaw. “I think I’m going to need some more convincing.” 

Carol waggled her eyebrows. “Challenge accepted.” 

Brunnhilde smirked and pulled her long hair back over one shoulder as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes. And Carol dove right in, planting a series of rough kisses along Brunnhilde’s neck. 

She made an arousing trail down to her chest and stopped to lave attention on both her breasts. Pulling a nipple into her mouth and toying with the bud, while kneading the other with one hand was an exquisite form of sexual torture Carol had to have perfected before seeing Brunnhilde today. She switched between her right and left breast with this tactic until Brunnhilde was a mess of gasps and moans, shaking and thrusting up into each kiss and suck. 

She valiantly fought her way back to coherency just enough to grip Carol’s short hair and push her head further down. A low vibration hummed in Carol’s throat that Brunnhilde could feel against her skin. Removing her mouth from Brunnhilde’s breasts , she flashed her a quick smile - flushed face and slick, open mouth a titillating sight - before moving down to press kisses to her stomach and traveling down to her inner thighs. 

Brunnhilde sighed in contented pleasure until she noticed Carol had paused. Opening her eyes, she looked right into Carol’s questioning gaze, mere inches above Brunnhilde’s crotch. Raising an eyebrow, Brunnhilde waved a hand as if to say “go on.” 

And Carol did, enthusiastically dipping her mouth to, what Brunnhilde could only describe as, devour her pussy. 

Brunnhilde gasped sharply as she felt Carol’s mouth open her lips and slide her tongue between the folds. Her strong hands gripped onto Brunnhilde’s thighs with an otherworldly powerful force that kept her from bucking up into Carol’s mouth. The restriction made her gasps more ragged and brought her even closer to the edge. 

And then Carol went in for her clit, pushing up against it hard, sucking it, and playing much rougher with it than any mortal ever could. Only a few seconds of that before Brunnhilde felt a surge of strength and found herself clenching her thighs, making one last powerful thrust up into Carol’s mouth and came. 

Feeling loose-limbed and relaxed, Brunnhilde panted, sweat sticking to her body, few strands of hair plastered to her forehead, more contented than she had in a while. Carol carefully crawled up her body to lay beside her, lazily tangling their legs together.

So, Your Majesty,” Carol said, breath ragged. “How’d I do?” 

Brunnhilde laughed between gasps of air. 

“I don’t know.” She reached over to gently trace Carol’s lips, slick and shining.

“I guess you’ll have to try again.” 

And Carol grinned before nipping at Brunnhilde’s thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize in advance; this is my first time writing ACTUAL smut. I really hope I delivered on what you’re looking for!


End file.
